


numb

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War violence, tm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “I used to think that being numb would ease the pain, but I was wrong.” He said, one night, out of nowhere. They were laying on Sokka’s room (it was also Zuko’s at this point, they’ve been together for almost two years), doing nothing together when Zuko said it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: tumblr drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	numb

**Author's Note:**

> huh, so this was a prompt? i hope y'all like it! it's almost three am and i have to deliver three essays of international law but here i am, writing

Sokka was a worrier. It was on his nature, or maybe it was the way he grew up, worrying about dad, about mom, about Gran Gran, about Katara, about Aaang and Toph, and then…

Yeah, okay. War fucks up people ( _kids_ ), so he would worry a lot. Even if he didn’t say it out loud, he was probably thinking about the future and it was exhausting.

Zuko was also a worried. He basically grew up _worrying_ about _something_. Mom, Father, ‘Zula (then Azula), Uncle. He worried and it showed on his face, on his furrowed eyebrows and his cheery smile and his _tears_. (Why are you crying, Zuzu? She’s not coming back).

And then he stopped. Because showing you’re worried about someone means vulnerability, and it mean letting the others _know._

When their relationship started it was weird. The beginning was fast, _we’re at war it’s normal to fall fast and hard,_ but suddenly they weren’t at war anymore, so what was left?

Feelings are complicated for people, even more so for people who grew up _too_ fast in the _middle_ of a war. They tried, and gosh, it was so easy. Holding hands, quick kisses before a meeting and dinners together no matter the time.

“I used to think that being numb would ease the pain, but I was wrong.” He said, one night, out of nowhere. They were laying on Sokka’s room (it was also Zuko’s at this point, they’ve been together for almost _two_ years), doing nothing together when Zuko said it.

“What do you mean, babe?” The petname fall out of Sokka’s mouth with such easiness, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile.

Sometimes this happens. Random confessions in the middle of the night while they hold each other, it was nice, it was safe, it was theirs.

Zuko continued, “I just… After being angry all the time, there was a moment I just… I just wanted to feel numb. To erase all the feelings I didn’t know I was having and…” He couldn’t continue, not tonight at least. “I just… I like _feeling_ when I’m with you.” Zuko stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Y’know?”

And God, did Sokka knows? He smiled, and gave a quick peck to Zuko’s lips “Yeah…”

Feelings we’re hard to understand, especially if you grew in the middle of a war, but sometimes they were easier around each other.

And they held into that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
